


Sanders Sides Mysteries

by SuperFluffyWolf



Category: Sanders SidesThomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Vlogging rpf, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFluffyWolf/pseuds/SuperFluffyWolf
Summary: One shots of the many Sanders Sides boys. Based on pairings and pining. Suggestions available on my tumblr~





	Sanders Sides Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devydoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devydoodle/gifts).



> This was a gift to my lovely boyfriend for Valentines day :3

Virgil had discussed Logan’s sexuality with Patton and Roman many times, various answers coming up, but nothing seemed to stick quite right.

He’d considered many things, he even had a list on his desk of all the possibilities. He sat at his small study desk and sighed in frustration. There _had_ to be a way to identify it. Patton was demi-sexual pan-romantic, Roman was, as he put it himself, ‘gayer than Christmas’ and Virgil was demi-sexual and gay. None of them could place Logan, however. The nerd was an enigma.

Virgil had begun to lean to asexual, but truth be told, he didn’t know much about asexuality and didn’t want to put anyone in a box. He _hated_ how into this he was; it was less about putting Logan in a box and more of testing himself to see if he could figure it out without asking.

He ran his fingers through his fringe and furrowed his brows before slipping his sleeve of his hoodie down. Just below the creases of where his wrist bent was a rainbow barcode; Roman and himself had matching tattoos. He smiled a little, running the pad of his thumb over the raised skin. It was so interesting to him; Roman’s tattoo laid perfectly as if it had always been there, yet Virgil’s was raised, and the colors refused to blend or dull. He blamed the lack of pigmentation in his skin.

He looked at the list once more and crossed off ‘straight’. Virgil was absolutely sure that Logan had no interest in women, aside from friendship, if that. Pale lips secured his pen in his mouth, his teeth scraping against the plastic.

He knew eventually he would have to ask, but the mystery intrigued him. He glanced at his bed and snorted a little. It was time for some deep thought.

He strode to his bed and flopped down, grabbing up his headphones off his bed stand and slipping them over his ears before grabbing his phone. Music always helped him clear up any confusing thoughts.

The phone connected to the Bluetooth headphones and the music began. Virgil threw up his hood and laid down, closing his eyes.

He ran through a few scenarios of Logan bringing someone home, or him staying out late at night, but he just couldn’t picture a partner; no gender, no face, hell there wasn’t even any body shape or hair style.

It wasn’t long until Virgil drifted off.

_Virgil was in the kitchen, fixing himself a bite to eat, though the details were strange and unclear. He grabbed a bottle of water and closed the fridge. He walked to his room and began munching when he heard a gentle knock on his door._

_“Virgil?” It was Logan. “May I come in?”_

_“It’s open, dude.”_

_The door opened, Logan letting himself in and closing it behind him. The sight was interesting; Logan didn’t have his tie on, rather it was in his hand and his black polo was completely unbuttoned showing off just a pinch of his collarbone._

_“What can I do for you, Lo?”_

_Logan fidgeted, mulling over the words he’d say. Nerves? Virgil assumed so, but what could he be nervous about?_

_“I have,” Logan shifted, clearly uncomfortable. “A request of you, Virgil.”_

_Virgil cocked a brow at the intellectual. A request? Like a favor? Was Logan in trouble?_

_“Virgil, I’d like to…” The older man clenched and unclenched his fists around his tie. “This is much harder than I expected it to be.” He chuckled, his cheeks a very light pink._

_“If it helps, I won’t say anything to the others. I know they have a problem with keeping secrets, and besides the three of you, I only have Cecil as a friend and I trust him about as far as I can throw him.” Virgil shrugged, finishing up his food and taking a drink of his water._

_Logan chuckled, moving closer to Virgil and sitting beside him on the deep purple bedding. “I was hoping you could help me with something.”_

_The pale man cocked a brow at the other. “Okay…? What do you need help with?”_

_He didn’t get a response, but Logan crushed their lips together in a searing kiss. It shocked Virgil and he didn’t reciprocate. Logan was **kissing** him._

_Logan pulled back and his face was bright red and his knuckles were white with nerves._

_“M-My apologies, I-I should have asked…!” The nerd was about to run away. Virgil needed to act immediately._

_Virgil said nothing but grabbed Logan’s wrist as the other stood to flee and pulled him into another kiss, accidentally pinning Virgil down with Logan’s body._

_There was no protest, the two moving in a smooth rhythm as they adjusted to the closeness of another human._

_Things got heated quickly, hands gripping hair causing moans, thighs pressing against one another’s groins in a frenzy for friction. Virgil’s hoodie and Logan’s glasses were the first to be removed._

_Hands moved desperately, nails scratching at the fabrics of their shirts, stimulating the skin beneath. Lips were bitten and sucked on, shirts pushed up, ripped off and tossed somewhere on Virgil’s floor._

_“F-fuck Lo…” Virgil gasped out as the teacher moved down and began nipping at the now exposed pale neck. The air was fiery hot and Virgil’s pants felt entirely too tight as he strained against them._

_“You’re gorgeous, Virge…” Logan purred out against his skin, causing it to break out in goosebumps. “I just want to devour you.”_

_Virgil shivered and ground up, his body demanding more friction. “God, please Lo.”_

_Logan’s hand moved down quick and calculated, gripping Virgil gently through his trousers, making Virgil gasp and whine._

_“You want me to touch you, Virge?” He knew the answer, he could feel it in his hand, but he held the power here._

_“Please.” Virgil whined out, his voice barely a whisper, almost drowned out by his labored breathing._

_“Please what, Virgil?” Logan smirked. His voice was leaning into his cocky teacher tone and Virgil couldn’t suppress a small moan, his face flushing. Why was that so **attractive**?_

_“Please…. Please touch me…” Virgil swallowed. “Please touch me, sir.”_

_Logan paused, his lip catching between his teeth to hold back any sounds. The precise hands moved swiftly, and before Virgil could think too much into it, he laid bare beneath his soon-to-be lover._

_“You’re…” Logan cleared his throat. “You’re much bigger than I had anticipated, Virgil.” The comment made Virgil hid his eyes behind his left forearm._

_“And so shy…” Logan licked his lips, eying Virgil with a squint. “Adorable.”_

_Virgil was sure his face was redder than a ripe strawberry which made the normally hidden freckles that peppered his cheekbones stand out against the pink flesh._

_Logan gripped Virgil, the younger hissing at the sudden contact before moaning, his head flopping back. “Fuck, Lo…”_

_“That’s the plan, yes.”_

_“Don’t be a smartass.” Virgil said breathily._

_“I believe **I’m** the one making the rules right now.” Logan retorted, his hand moving in a slow, patient rhythm, earning another quiet moan from his partner._

_“Y-Yessir.”_

_“I could really get used to you saying that, but I have another request, if I may be so bold.”_

_Virgil peered from behind his arm. “Sh-Shoot.”_

_Logan leaned forward and whispered just a small phrase, asking for Virgil to do something._

_“Yeah. I can do that. Didn’t think you’d be into that though, Logan.”_

_“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Logan smirked in retort._

_“You should let me touch you too.” Virgil purred out, reaching for the black leather belt on Logan’s dark jeans. He chucked the belt as soon as he had it free, immediately setting to remove the last two layers of clothing between the two of them._

_As Virgil pushed the pants down a little, he noticed the fit V of Logan’s hips. He wasn’t buff like Roman, but he was absolutely **gorgeous** and fit, something Virgil hadn’t expected._

_“Fuck I just want to eat off of you…” His hands shifted to each of Logan’s hips, massaging the curve of the bone with his thumbs lovingly. Logan moaned and Virgil swallowed. He wanted more of **that**._

_Virgil suddenly pulled Logan forward, pressing their bodies close, and the fabric of Logan’s jeans didn’t seem to matter in that moment as the instant friction caused them both to groan in pleasure._

If I’m not careful, I’ll cum before we even really start. _The thought made Virgil shiver. Logan’s pants would be covered in him at that point and how **sexy** would that be? He licked his lips._

_“Fuck, Lo. I need you so bad…” Virgil fumbled, his fingers trembling as they opened his bedside drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube, handing it to Logan._

_“No condom?”_

_“Can’t wait and I don’t have any right now.” Virgil admitted. He didn’t want Logan to know how much he enjoyed the idea of being full of the other, or how many times he’d rode a toy thinking about him._

_He was so warm, as though he was still fully clothed and it was suffocating. Virgil watched impatiently as Logan popped the lube open and liberally squirted it into his hand, spreading the sticky mess over his fingers. Virgil wanted them inside of him right now._

_“Logan, please… I need it so bad…”_

_Logan smirked, his hand lowering, his index finger tracing the ring of muscles there, sending another shiver through Virgil. His body wanted to swallow up Logan instantly, the muscles contracting and relaxing with each pass over his hole._

_“You’re doing this on purpose…” He couldn’t help but whine. Logan knew what he was doing, but if Logan wanted to play hard ball, so could he._

_“Please don’t keep me waiting anymore… Daddy…” Logan’s breath hitched._ Bingo _._

_Virgil’s cockiness was short lived as the finger delved into him down to the knuckle closest to the palm._

* * *

 

Virgil yelped and sat up, awake, sweating and beyond turned on. He leaned back against the headboard and sighed. He knew it was too good to be true.

He ripped his clothes off and put his headphones back on the bed stand, his hand hesitating as he looked at the drawer. He could make it quick. He stood, crossing the room and locking his door. He couldn’t handle being interrupted again; he was too worked up and needy.

He pulled out his lube and a toy he could suction cup to the floor; he didn’t have the coordination to use his arms for aiming. “Fuckin’ dream…” He grumbled, coating his fingers in the sticky liquid. He wouldn’t waste time. He wanted it sloppy, hard and quick.

He wetted his entrance before pressing a finger inside, moaning at the feeling. Despite that he was a little disappointed that it wasn’t Logan fingering him, it was real so it felt infinitely better.

It didn’t take him long to slip another finger in and begin stretching. He closed his eyes, imagining Logan being the one to open him up and prepare him for a hard cock.

“Mmmm… F-Fuck… Fuck me, Lo…” He whispered, his hand now pleasing him in a good rhythm. The thought of Logan’s sexuality came to him once more, though briefly. Maybe _this_ was why he was so curious.

He felt so good, he didn’t want to stop, but…

He eyed the toy and bit his lip, removing his fingers and shivering. He slipped off the bed and grabbed the toy, his legs shaking as he licked the suction cup and firmly planted it on his hardwood bedroom floor.

He lubed up the toy and positioned it at his hole and sighed, feeling the tip press against him. It felt so good, but the thing it lacked was warmth; If Virgil was honest, he still hadn’t had sex with another person before, only his hands and his toys.

He shook his head, concentrating on the task at hand. His cock was hard and dripping with pre-cum. He knew he wouldn’t last long. He pressed down onto the toy, moaning and making no attempt to hide his noises. He didn’t care at this point, hell if someone picked his lock and came in, he’d probably pounce them.

“0A-Ahhh… F-Fuck… Nnnnn… D-Daddy…” He sat on his knees, a better position to ride than on his feet and much less awkward. “S-So good, Lo…” His head hung backwards in pleasure as he set up a steady rhythm. He was lost in the pleasure of it all. Virgil heard a small squeak of _something_ , but couldn’t be bothered.

He reached forward, grabbing his cock with his slicked up hand and began quickly moving it, making him moan loudly. His face was flushed and his breath was short. His speed picked up and he could feel the end coming and he was so _thrilled_. It was such a good dream and to finish off like this, thinking of Logan pounding into him and _smelling_ his cologne…

He moaned, his hips locking up as his body tensed and his hand quickened. With a final moan of Logan’s name, he spilled himself over his hand and rocked his hips to ride out his orgasm. He would _need_ to do that again.

Virgil flopped back, the toy bending and springing out of him with a sloppy wet sound, his hole ruined and his mind in a buzz. It was odd to him that one of the things he was noticing was that his nipples were still hard from the excitement. He moved his hand and gently played with one, moaning and licking his lips, a dopey smile on his face.

“I wonder if anyone heard me…” He mused aloud.

“I did.”

Virgil froze, his head snapping to the side. That was _Logan’s_ voice. Sure enough, Logan stood in the doorway and all the air that Virgil had been getting back after such an orgasm was sucked right from his lungs as they made eye contact.

_No. No no nonononononononononono._

“Virgil? Is there something we need to talk about?” Logan closed the door behind him and moved to sit on Virgil’s bed, leaving the emo on the floor naked, destroyed and in panic.

What was he supposed to do? _He literally just came moaning Logan’s name and who knows how long he’d been there_.

“L-Logan… I-I…” He didn’t know what to say, what to do. He felt like he should cover himself. He grabbed his hoodie and wrapped up, trying to hide himself. _Maybe if he curled into himself enough, he would disappear._

Logan adjusted his glasses as he sat down, loosening his tie a little with a slightly mischievous look in his eyes. “You know…” The words came out slow and lazy. “You have created a problem for me that I think you should solve.”

Virgil looked the other from behind his hood in confusion. That’s when he spotted the obvious hard-on in Logan’s jeans. Oh.

_Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> Donate some pairing ideas or story ideas here: https://superfluffywolf.tumblr.com/
> 
> Any help is greatly appreciated!


End file.
